


Cross Realm Reunions

by twztdwildcat



Series: Dragons and Soulmates and Quests, Oh My! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Luna Lovegood, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Care of Magical Creatures, Discovery of magic (The Hobbit), During The Hobbit, Exile, F/M, Forced Breakups, Parent Thranduil, Retelling of The Hobbit, Snarky Dwarves and Elves, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoilers for The Hobbit, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Thranduil's Daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/pseuds/twztdwildcat
Summary: Hermione and Luna are getting ready to take their summer sabbatical from their work in the DoM. This time, however, they’re not leaving out the front door. They’re going to stage a “careless mistake,” and finally use the time turners they’ve discovered that are inscribed with their names. Their “real,” names. They have no idea when or where they might end up, if they’ll be together, or if they will be able to return, but after having to hide away in the DoM for over a hundred years they’re ready to move on. Why do they have to hide? Well it’s tiresome having to wear a glamour to go out to avoid questions and interrogations when you haven’t aged a day past 25 years old when you’re nearing a hundred years old.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorin Oakenshield, Kili/Luna/Fili
Series: Dragons and Soulmates and Quests, Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795492
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	Cross Realm Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> First, I do not own any part of Harry Potter or The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings. All Sindarin language mistakes are my own. Terms and speeches will be numbered, Glossary is at the bottom. This is only Part 1, there will be more to this story for sure! 
> 
> My Prompt: Hermione is supposed to be on holiday, but once again work has kept her busy. When Hermione finds herself trapped in the Department of Mysteries the only available exit she sees is through the time room. A careless mistake sends her to an unknown place and time. Maybe she will be able to make the most of the situation after all?  
> Pairing(s): Hermione/Thorin Oakenshield, Hermione/ Bucky Barnes, Hermione/ Jon Snow  
> Crossover Universes: The Hobbit, Marvel, Game of Thrones  
> Suggested Kinks: Powerful Hermione, introduction to magic, lemons  
> Squicks: M/M, sub/dom roles  
> Additional Notes: Reluctant to work together, but come together to overcome common enemies
> 
> Annon i narn hen meleth, a lend, ar estel. Lesto i narn!
> 
> I present to you this tale of love, and a journey, and hope. May the tale begin!

Hermione carefully closed and sealed their steamer trunk in their office, double, and triple checking the locks and wards. She and Luna had created this trunk when Luna heard tales of Newt Scamander’s suitcase from his grandson, Rolf, when they briefly dated. The pair of witches thought it was a grand idea, especially given their line of work.

Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were the only two Unspeakables in their division of the Department of Mysteries. They had started out far upstairs, in the Care of Magical Creatures Division of the Ministry of Magic, but due to their test scores, brilliance in the field together, and open-mindedness, the DoM happily scooped them up for their own subdivision they’d been struggling to get off the ground. The PANIC Department, aka The Preservation of Aggressive (and not), Non-documented, Incredible Creatures Department. The DoM just did not have staff with the knowledge, temperament, and bravery to go out and not only document new creatures, but to evaluate and preserve them if and when possible.

The two spent half of the year globe-trotting, refreshingly getting to wear their own faces, and discovering the undiscovered. The other half of the year was spent in the office, with their trunk sanctuary, observing, learning about, and taking care of all sorts of incredible creatures that sadly, the rest of the world would only ever hear about in reports, articles, or books. They had some standard fair creatures like nifflers, kneazles, and the random assortment of magical creatures that tended to congregate together. However, they had some of the last of known creatures as well, like the last breeding pair of nundus, sphinxes, griffins, and that of the lesser known Black Antipodean Opaleye Dragons. Over the years they had also discovered totally new creatures and hybrids of existing ones: Age-Defying Diricawls, Albino Jarveys (who could fully speak), Phoenix-song Fwoopers, Demiguise-Lethifolds fondly called Demifolds, Void-Quintapeds, the last remaining herd of Black Unicorns, and many more. But only one they deemed truly terrifying.

It was the deadliest creature they had come across. Mercifully rare in the wild, and they’d determined it was only safe to keep one single specimen. The Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, the very same creature Luna and her father had spent years searching for, was found when Hermione and Luna literally stumbled across it and nearly died while hiking through some of the desert mountains in the Western Americas. It turns out that the creature was widely known, just through myth, but as the friendly Jackalope. A creature that looked like a bunny rabbit of no particular species with floppy ears, and a distinct antler-type horn coming out of its forehead.

The girls were intrigued by the seemingly harmless rabbit they had found and stopped to coo, and take a picture, proof of what Luna and her father had spent many summers searching for! That’s when Luna noticed the bleached white bones surrounding the mouth of the small cave the rabbit seemed to be living in. It stood on its hind legs, nose twitching in the air, scenting them, then it’s eyes gleamed and it turned slightly, ready to launch. Only through the natural wariness and quick reflexes left over from the war, were the girls saved. Spinning on the spot and apparating to a nearby clifftop.

Intrigued, and getting over their bit of a fright that such a cute creature should feel so threatening to the veterans, they slowed their breathing and hearts, watching as a mountain lion stalked the would-be rabbit. In a blurring flash of fur, the Snorkack killed the mountain lion and proceeded to dine. After a week of carefully creating a habitat in their trunk that had more wards on it than most of even the deepest vaults in Gringotts, the girls managed to catch the specimen and transferred it to its new home.

As they investigated the cave, they found a disturbing amount of bones, some human, and a distinct pile of what seemed to be trophies, much like a dragon keeping a horde. To try to keep their new “friend,” happy they also transferred the entire horde, untouched, and a few bones. Continuing on their vacation, they found signs and sightings of a few more, but decided against collecting any. After all, what if they bred like, well rabbits? The world would be doomed.

Once home, Hermione dived into research and was finally successful! After much toiling, she found that their Crumpled-Horned Snorkack seemed to be an evolution from the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog, only once documented as come across as a group of knights led by Sir Monty Python searched for the Holy Grail. The few surviving knights didn’t mention any horn on the head of the rabbit, but perhaps only magicals could see the horn.

* * *

Pulling herself out of her reminiscing, Hermione took one last look around their office. For all appearances it looked like the witches were just leaving on the summer sabbatical they’d taken every five years as long as anyone in the DoM could remember. And there were only a handful who had now been in the department longer than the girls. Agents also unique in extraordinary ways. 

Nodding to herself that everything looked good, she reinforced the illusion ward that would drop in 6 months to reveal an empty office with no sign of the Unspeakables who had practically lived in the room for years untold. All that would be left was their tender of resignation.

* * *

Luna and Hermione were closer than anyone they went to school with, or worked with would have ever known or even fathomed to guess. They also shared the same secrets, one of which had not been apparent until what would have been their 50th birthdays. As they celebrated similar occasions with friends, they realized that for some time now they had been persistently asked how they managed to never look a day over 25 years old. They brushed off questions with answers about rare skin care regiments being experimented on in the DoM and they couldn’t say more.

Privately, back in the office, they ran tests, only to find they had indeed stopped physically aging at 25 years old, much to their alarm and confusion. Their lives had been steeped in confusion and secrets going back as far as they could remember, but this was the first that was openly visible. As such, they worked on a series on increasingly complex glamours to appear to catch up with their friends in age, at a reasonable rate. Still, they, “looked,” spry and healthier than any centenarian probably had the right to be, even a magical one. While wizards lived longer than muggles, it was only by around 50 years or so. To their dismay they had to watch as their friends and loved ones succumbed to the ravages of time, and the next generation grew up and aged as well. At some point they decided to seclude completely and it was rumored among Wizarding Britain that the pair had tragically lost their lives on one of their expeditions. This rumor being put out by the DoM to protect two of their favorite operatives.

They had made a habit of using disguises on their expeditions both for the safety and privacy of themselves, and the creatures they studied. Eventually, however, enough time had passed that their more youthful faces were not as recognizable and would be passed off as children or grandchildren.

Luna was always the more relaxed and seemingly lackadaisical of the two, and Hermione was always known for her fastidiousness. So, it would be of no surprise that Hermione kept careful count of how long they had not only been in the DoM, but alive in general.

Hermione thrived on writing reports, articles, and research. Luna often did just as much work if not more on certain creatures. But she was also a wanderer, like the wandering moon for which she was named. Both had been over every inch of accessible, and not so accessible areas of the DoM in their occasional boredom, and it was in the time room that they made a most curious discovery.

The stand of time turners Hermione had destroyed during the Battle in the DoM in their 5th year had of course fixed itself. Both girls were naturally drawn to the beautiful and intricate display of hour glasses of all sizes and shapes. Two of these were under a time lock charm, which they found odd. Examining them as closely as possible since they couldn’t be taken off the shelf, yet, both were shocked to find on each one, was carefully inscribed with their names. Not the everyday names that they were known by, but their real, true names. Hermione’s had, “Elemmírë Valaina,” delicately carved around the outer ring of a beautiful little hourglass filled with what looked like crushed black opals, and studded with purple diamonds in the gleaming silver. Luna was equally entranced by hers: “Silmerána Eruraviel,” wrapping in a spiraling band of silver around an hourglass that looked like it contained crushed moonstone, and complex rings of silver with blue diamonds. (1,2)

Both girls knew names had power, so they’d never shared these true names with anyone, not even their most treasured friends and family. Only each other, and by coincidence.

* * *

The girls had met on the Hogwarts Express, headed off to their First Year, and they shared a cabin. Each was shy, but wanted to talk to the other. Finally steeling her nerves, Hermione nodded her head in greeting and said, “Ae! Ni veren an le ñovaded. Im Hermione, ma in enith lîn?” (3) Luna just stared back in shock; her eyes so wide that the blue orbs were the most prominent thing about her.

“Ni thelil? Im Luna. Suil...Ni cheniog?” (4) The blonde sat back in trepidation, ready to be ridiculed yet again for being odd. But Hermione just grinned and nodded! “How do you know how to speak, that? Did you know you weren’t talking in English just now?” Hermione’s jaw dropped and she blushed furiously, looking down

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why, it just happens sometimes. I get teased about it a lot. It’s just a language I made up as a kid…wait, you responded! How do you know it?!”

“I thought I was the only one! Kids think I’m weird, but I don’t even know I’m doing it half the time, and my parents just think it’s a cute phase.”

Hermione had slipped off her bench seat as she listened to Luna. She may as well have been describing Hermione’s own childhood. She didn’t realize she had tears running down her cheeks.

Luna slipped onto the compartment floor as well, worried about the girl with the wild curls, who was now crying! “I’m sorry! Please don’t cry! I won’t do it again.” She dabbed at Hermione’s cheeks with her handkerchief and started to cry herself.

Hermione was shocked out of her temporary stupor by the girl’s kind actions, and grabbed her hands to stop her. A shockwave went through both of them, and they wound up holding one another up as they sobbed. Flashes dim memories were crowding their minds at a sonic pace, too quick to make any real sense of, yet. As they settled into gasping sniffles they pulled away from the embrace of the other. Simultaneously, they said, “Iston i nîf gîn”(5). As they stroked the cheek of the girl opposite of them, they whispered the other’s name, “Elemmírë Valaina,” and “Silmerána Eruraviel.” The names shook the two small girls to their cores, and they felt the rightness of them, and also the danger.

Leaning back more, they still found themselves speaking in unison, “Nín rovuinthel! Û! Nín gwanunin!” (6). They were quickly back to sobbing and hugging so fiercely they risked fracturing each other’s ribs. Memories from the shock wave were still settling, but regardless, each lonely girl was making realizations and connections that they’d been missing a vital part of themselves for 11 years now.

For the rest of the ride they compared childhoods. Luna Ariel Lovegood had been born on February 13, 1980 to pureblood parents, Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Hermione Diana Granger had been born September 19, 1979 to muggle parents Richard and Helena Granger. They knew in their hearts they were twin sisters, but had no explanation as to how they had such different birthdays and parents. Not the mention growing up in completely different worlds.

They both knew the same language they had previously thought they’d each made up, and had hence been ridiculed about for years to the point they were shy and had no one they’d call a friend, merely acquaintances at best, really.

Hermione quickly learned that Luna was very interested in all sorts of creatures that Hermione had never heard of, even in her school texts, which she’d memorized, of course. She was more than a little skeptical and Luna could tell, so she had her twin sit back and meditate, concentrating on the sound of the train and her breathing. On her instruction, she had Hermione slowly and only partially open her eyes to look at her sister, and Hermione was shocked and amazed to see the flying gnat like creatures that Luna had called Wrackspurts! When she fully opened her eyes and gasped, she suddenly couldn’t see them anymore, but Luna assured her that she would get the hang of it with practice, and her help of course.

Luna hypothesized as they ate treats from the trolly, that the two girls were possibly changelings, and had been secretly substituted by fairies for their parents' real child in infancy. Hermione admitted that could be a possibility. She personally thought it was something like that, but had a gut feeling it was assuredly done by wizards, and not for innocent reasons. After all, why separate the twins for 11 years, when they were only going to wind up going to the same magic school and were bound to meet?

They also wondered why they seemed to look so different from the other, despite being twins. Granted, fraternal twins weren’t identical, but where Hermione had wildly curly brown hair and brown eyes, Luna had long wavy golden locks and cornflower blue eyes. They had the same height and build, and after very close examination determined they had the same facial structures, nose, mouth, ears, and eye shapes. But the difference in their coloration made it hard to tell at a glance. Hermione had a bit of leftover tan from the summer and the resulting freckles, whereas Luna’s skin was like porcelain. They asked each other about birthmarks, and Hermione showed her a strange mark on her right shoulder that looked like a burn over possible writing, but it was smooth to the touch, and far as she knew she’d never had an injury to her shoulder. 

That evening, to their relief they were both sorted into the same house. The Sorting Hat shouting, “GRYFFINDOR!” before hardly touching their heads.

They decided this made perfect sense after they’d examined the meaning of their given names compared to their, “real,” names. Without knowing how, they knew the meaning of their real names. Elemmírë Valaina meant something along the lines of “elf or star gem, possibly mercury,” and “divine.” Hermione Diana was a reasonable fit. Hermione was derived from Hermes, or Mercury, the messenger of the Gods, and Diana was a form of divine.

In Luna’s case, again they just knew the meanings behind Silmerána Eruraviel. Gleaming moon, and wanderer, then “Lion of God.” Luna Ariel was quite literally moon, and again “Lion of God.” So, their sorting wasn’t surprising, and they were more than pleased they would get to share a room for the next seven years and be able to take all of the same classes! Little did they know how complicated their school years would really be.

* * *

Hermione checked the time and the wards on the time turners. As the clock turned to midnight, starting the day of May 2, 2149, the wards dropped and each time turner glowed softly and began to float in the air towards their respective witch. Putting the chains around their necks, and double checking they had everything they wanted to take with them tucked away in Hermione’s signature amazing, still borderline illegal Extendable charm enchanted clutch bags. She had worked extra hard to figure out how to reinforce the charms so that an enchanted space object like their trunk could also fit into her small hand clutch without all of the charms detonating like a bomb.

Luna grabbed her sister’s hands and forced her to look her in the eyes. “No matter what happens, I love you. The last 159 years would have been more unbearable than the first 11 were without you. We both know where and/or when we hope these will take us, but if we’re parted, remember! I am ALWAYS your sister and your twin, and you will be in my heart until my last breath and even after.” Hermione couldn’t speak around the lump in her throat and the tears choking her, so she just nodded adamantly. Luna continued, “Now…” and both girls tightly hugged one another for possibly the last time, and then gently grabbed their time turners. “Time to go spend a summer off the beaten path, am I right?” Both broke into giggles and had to hug each other again, but felt more confident.

Hermione mirrored Luna’s movements and gently grabbed her time turner again. “Boe ammen mened. Galo Anor erin râd lîn a no gelin idh rain lîn, a no adel len i chwest. Cuio vae, nín rovuinthel! Gi melin!” (7)

With tears, determination, and steady hands, both women tapped their wands to their time turners once and quickly pocketed the precious pieces of wood. The world blurred and spun; Hermione couldn’t see Luna anymore beyond the kaleidoscope of colors. While she’d used a time turner more than enough in her Third Year at Hogwarts, she had never experienced anything comparable. It reminded her a bit of the tunnel ride on the chocolate river in the Willy Wonka movie she’d watched eons ago. It was hard to breathe, and just as she felt like she was going to black out everything stopped without warning and Hermione found herself on her knees, leaned over, breathing quickly. The nausea was too much though, and she quickly turned her head, not aware of her surroundings, and voided her stomach. She could hear similar sounds off to her left, sparking a hope that Luna had arrived with her. Again, without opening her eyes, she wandlessly vanished the sick and cracked her eyes open to take in her surroundings.

The first thing that caught her eye was long blonde hair, close enough to touch, also on their knees and cleaning up their sick. With a sob Hermione grappled Luna and the two held each other as they regained their breath and equilibrium, more relieved than they could express that they were together. Silent tears fell down their cheeks, and as they released each other they went through the practiced routine of cleaning up the other, and wandlessly drying their eyes and faces to rid evidence of their tears. Holding hands, they looked around the room, to find a throne room and two shocked, but familiar faces from their long, long ago memories. Both moved in almost eerie unison and sprinted to the younger of the two elves, one standing off to the side of the throne where the other sat.

“Legolas! Vín rovuinder! Gwannas lû and.” The women in strange garments glomped onto the unsuspecting elf and he looked at his father in shock. As they stepped back when he did not return their embrace he gasped.

Studying both of them carefully, he cautiously whispered in a reverent voice, “Iston i nîf dhîn...Valaina? Silmerána? Nan i'aear ar in elin! Díheno nin, gostannen nónenegir dheghin,” (9). The siblings laughed and cried and hugged as a group for several minutes. Legolas almost feared letting them go in case they vanished and this was a dream! To think, his twin sisters, gone for 170 years, back!

King Thanduil observed the interaction carefully, waiting to greet his daughters. When the group had separated and turned to him, he said cautiously, “Mae g’ovannen, nín sill. Nidh renidh?” (10)

In response he got smiles, shouts of, “Ada!” and was soon engulfed in hugs as well. He sighed happily as he stroked the hair of his precious daughters.

They pulled away and stood proudly in front of him, now with serious faces. Thranduil grew ever more cautious at the reactions of his daughters.

Valaina said, “Gidh renif, Adar. Ani`ron peded,” (11) and waited patiently with a composed face that gave away nothing of her thoughts.

The king nodded his head toward her, “Annon i dhâf nîn anden,” (12) granting both permission to ask him anything.

“Hîr vuin, Adar. Goheno nin, dan amman? Ammen theled nónem edledhinnin?” (13) The mention of the twins being exiled brought a startled gasp of outrage from Legolas, but merely an eyebrow raise from their father.

“Tâd pith: Thorin ah Erebor,” (14) the king replied coolly.

His answer did not surprise Valaina or Silmerána in the slightest. “Henion. Se i mâr nîn, an si. Rithannol nín e-od nín uiveleth! Le melin, Adar, ach ùsui lín thorthol or nin. Avon gohenad lín úgarth dan nin a nin uiveleth. Sevin dhâf am mened lostad si?” (15) Valaina’s words to her father surprised him greatly. While she had been headstrong before he had the twins sent away, now she had an assurance about her that he was wary of. He thought it best not to respond to her accusations and nodded to grant her request to go to bed.

Thranduil then turned to Silmerána and observed her calm demeanor, despite everything her sister had just declared. “A lín noeth, Silmerána? Nonol adh den oh chen?” (16) He wanted to know if both of his daughters had turned against him while exiled.

Silmerána smiled happily back at her father, but then frowned. “Ada, gi melin. Ach naun. Valaina a im, am ertham. Nam gwend sui gwenyn a muintil, a edledh adh Valaina. Ollo vae, Ada a Legolas!” After declaring she would always side with her twin sister, she skipped off to bed, never one for formalities and permissions.

Legolas merely glared at his father, too disgusted and confused to confront him just yet, and stormed off to his own rooms to think.

Thranduil, alone at last, slouched in his throne, took off his crown, and cradled his head in his hands. He had been anxiously awaiting the return of his daughters for years. But he had been informed that they would have no prior memories of their elven lives in their new lives, so when they returned, he had expected fear and confusion. Not accusations and confrontations immediately.

* * *

Valaina and Silmerána were curled up in bed, the blonde trying her best to comfort and sooth her twin. While Valaina was inconsolable about the state of her now non-existent relationship with Thorin, Silmerána brought out her wand and proceeded to remove all of the glamours they had been hiding behind for decades. She was also surprised, and pleased, to find a locked glamour on both of them that was now removable since they had returned to Middle Earth.

Silmerána’s hair changed from a golden hue to a more silver hue. Her blue eyes still sparkled, but with tears for her twin right now.

Valaina’s hair lightened to a silver-blonde as well, the curls smoothed from their cursed permanent frizzy state, and though her eyes were closed, her sister knew when she next saw those beautiful orbs they would shine brighter than opals. Valaina’s eyes had always been her most unique physical characteristic. They looked like glowing, shimmering and shifting opals. Thorin had once told her that her eyes sparkled more beautifully than the Arkenstone. The very treasure that his family valued above all other things.

The next morning, both girls unpacked their belongings with only a few moments using magic. They weren’t sure if their father knew they’d been witches on Earth, and that it appeared their powers had carried over, and even increased. When Valaina tried out a spell but spoke in Elvish the effect was tenfold.

Now resigned to being back, “home,” Valaina scried a map of Middle earth for her soulmate. He was currently travelling East, from the Shire of all places. She put some more power into the spell and conjured a list of all of his companions. Scanning the list, she was pleased and infuriated to find Gandalf. Oh, did she have a reckoning with him coming! She debated on inviting her more passive twin and decided to bring her. Summoning her Patronus she was startled and the yelp brought Silmerána running, who laughed at the scene of her sister sprawled on the bed, gaping at a rabbit Patronus bounding around her room.

Then she paused and called forth her own Patronus. While she had had a rabbit before, a cotton tail, now both sisters had the famed Rhosgobel rabbits. The site made both wonder about their friend Radagast, and they vowed to each other to find him and catch up on news of the world.

“So, I scried Thorin,” Valaina started shyly. To her surprise her sister bounded onto the bed, got comfortable and demanded details and what their plan was. Yes, Silmerána was truly a lion and a Gryffindor, no matter the world. “Well, he’s traveling with a rather lengthy list of dwarves, one hobbit, and…Gandalf.” At that Silmerána sat up and there was rage burning in her eyes.

“Oh good. I have a few things I want to say to him,” Silmerána said casually as she gripped one of the pillows hard enough to stretch the seams.

“We both do. Shall we start now?” Valaina grinned mischievously. Summoning her Patronus again, she sent it off with a message to the wizard who had sent both sisters to another world against their will at the behest of their domineering father.

* * *

Gandalf was at the back of the line of ponies meandering their way East, when a silvery, see-through rabbit appeared in front of him. None of the dwarves noticed the shocked Wizard at the rear, or when he followed the rabbit away, off the path, into some woods. The rabbit then spoke with the voice of someone he had not heard in 170 years. At least in this world. He knew because he was immortal, he had other renditions of himself in other worlds and realms, and he had sent them to one that was safe and guarded by one of his more powerful versions.

“Gandalf,” the rabbit said in a stern voice that he knew meant Valaina was displeased with him. “We need to meet, immediately. We have things to discuss. I’m scrying your troop and it looks like you’ll be coming up on an area known for Trolls tonight. Depart from the company to scout ahead, whatever it takes, and we will meet with you in one hour.”

The wizard was puzzled about that spectacular bit of magic, and just what the twins had learned. He made his excuses, and in an hour met with two raging elves.

Silmerána greeted him first, “Why hello Gandalf! It’s been ever so long, hasn’t it?” He nodded, frowning at what was obviously fake cheerfulness. The next think he knew, the girl had clocked him in the jaw with an extremely strong punch! Her sister was right behind her on the other side.

“We wouldn’t want you to bruise unevenly…”

After the trio discussed the quest Thorin was leading, Valaina knew she could help. But getting back on Thorin’s good side would be, problematic, to put it nicely. They finalized details and the twins spun on their heels, and disappeared with a pop, startling the Wizard, who now had to track down the company and think of a good excuse as to why he had two very large bruises forming on each side of his face.

* * *

A week later, Hermione checked the coordinates of Thorin one last time before apparating nearby. She watched as he gathered firewood, and took a deep breath and decided to just go. She popped out from behind a stand of trees and called out, “Thorin!”

At the sound of a voice he had not thought he would ever hear again, the temperamental dwarf dropped his firewood and spun around brandishing his sword. “Who are you, and what do you want?” he demanded.

“It’s me…Valaina.” He scoffed, put his sword away and stepped closer.

“That elven-princess-traitor last sent me word she wanted nothing more to do with me when I was still naught but a boy, who had just fled with the last of his kin from his home. I then heard she had died. So why should I believe you, girl?” he growled at her.

Valaina pushed her hair behind her pointed ears, and looked up at the ruggedly handsome dwarf who for better or worse, was still her soulmate. She pierced him with her opal eyes that cast sparkles in the clearing, and Thorin dropped to his knees. Her eyes were all the proof she needed. And try as he might, he was caught in her spell again. Now they just had to sort out a few issues like taking back a mountain from a dragon, working on their relationship, and telling him what had happened to her for the last 170 years. But for the moment, both just kneeled on the ground, staring at each other, and smiling goofily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> 1) Elemmírë Valaina – “Elven/star-gem, *possibly mercury,” “Divine.” – Hermione Diana Granger.  
> 2) Silmerána Eruraviel – “Gleaming Moon *wanderer,” “Lioness of God.” – Luna Ariel Lovegood.  
> 3) Ae! Ni veren an le ñovaded. Im Hermione, ma in enith lîn? – Hi! I’m happy to meet you. I’m Hermione. What’s your name?  
> 4) Ni thelil? Im Luna. Suil...Ni cheniog? - You mean me? I'm Luna. Greetings...Do you understand me?  
> 5) Iston i nîf gîn – I know your face.  
> 6) Nín rovuinthel! Û! Nín gwanunin! - My dearest sister! No! My twin!  
> 7) Boe ammen mened. Galo Anor erin râd lîn a no gelin idh rain lîn, a no adel len i chwest. Cuio vae, nín rovuinthel! Gi melin! - We must go. May the sun shine upon your path and may your paths be green and the breeze behind you. Farewell (live well), my dearest sister! I love you!  
> 8) Legolas! Vín rovuinder! Gwannas lû and. – Legolas! Our beloved brother! It has been too long.  
> 9) Iston i nîf dhîn...Valaina? Silmerána? Nan i'aear ar in elin! Díheno nin, gostannen nónenegir dheghin. - I know your faces...Valaina (Hermione)? Silmerána (Luna)? By the sea and the stars! Forgive me, I feared you were slain.  
> 10) Mae g’ovannen, nín sill. Nidh renidh? – Well met, my daughters. Do you remember me?  
> 11) Gidh renif, Adar. Ani`ron peded. - We remember you father. I wish to speak.  
> 12) Annon i dhâf nîn anden. – I give you both my permission.  
> 13) Hîr vuin, Adar. Goheno nin, dan amman? Ammen theled nónem edledhinnin? - My Lord, Father. Forgive me, but why? Why did you exile us?  
> 14) Tâd pith: Thorin ah Erebor. – Two words: Thorin and Erebor.  
> 15) Henion. Se i mâr nîn, an si. Rithannol nín e-od nín uiveleth! Le melin, Adar, ach ùsui lín thorthol or nin. Avon gohenad lín úgarth dan nin a nin uiveleth. Sevin dhâf am mened lostad si? - I understand. This is my home, for now. You snatched me away from soulmate! I love you, Father, but I don't like your ruling over me. I refuse to forgive your sins against me. May I go to sleep now?  
> 16) A lín noeth, Silmerána? Nonol adh den oh chen? – And your thoughts, Silmerána? Are you with her about this?  
> 17) Ada, gi melin. Ach naun. Valaina a im am ertham. Nam gwend sui gwenyn a muintil, a edledh adh Valaina. Ollo vae, Ada a Legolas! - Daddy, I love you. But I am. Valaina and I are united. We are bound as twins and sisters, and I went into exile with Valaina. Sweet dreams, Daddy and Legolas!


End file.
